Charmed Forever After
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: Phoebe always wished for a normal life for her and her 15 year old daughter Spencer but what happens after the Ultimate Battle when she gets her wish? Will not having to fight demons be all it's cracked up to be or will there be just as many battles?


Summary: A few episodes of season 8 and my own version if season 9. Phoebe had a daughter when she was 21. See how her daughter Spencer and Spencer's best friend Aria help Phoebe through some of the toughest times of her life. There will be flashbacks and a lot of memories shared. Enjoy.

Set: Season 8 – 9

Chapter One: Spencer & Aria to the Rescue.

Phoebe Halliwell looked at the photo sitting on the mantle piece above the fire place in the condo. She smiled taking the picture in her hands. It was a picture of her sister holding her daughter Spencer Ma'Leigh. Spencer was born when Phoebe was 21. At first Prue didn't approve and neither did Piper but they quickly grew to love the little bundle of joy. When the photo was taken Spencer was 6 months old. Phoebe let a tear slide down her cheek. Spencer now 15 walked in behind her mom and smiled.

Phoebe felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around and went to kick her. She kicked her in the nose.

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe said realizing it was Spencer. "SPENCER!" Phoebe said as she helped her daughter up. Spencer held her nose and looked at her mom.

"Oww! Geez!" Spencer said holding a hand to her nose. Phoebe moved Spencer's hand away too look at her nose which was bleeding.

"I am so sorry Spence! I thought you were a demon!" Phoebe said.

"Nice…that's a new one. I have been called a bitch and a dog but never a demon. Little devil maybe but not demon," Spencer said with a smile. Phoebe laughed.

"You're in pain and yet you're still making jokes," Phoebe said with a laugh. "Aria!" Phoebe called. Aria was her adoptive daughter and Spencer's best friend. Aria had been abandoned by her parents when she was 8 after they found out she was a whitelighter. Phoebe had instantly taken her in knowing that she and Spencer were close friends and there was someone who Spence could talk magic with.

Aria walked into the lounge and looked at Spencer.

"Oh my gosh, Spence!" Aria said running to her best friend. Spencer waved her hand at her best friend with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's my battle scar," Spencer said with a smile. Aria laughed. "But um you know could we go to the hospital? It kinda hurts," Spencer said with a smile. Phoebe laughed and hugged her daughter.

"Sure we can," Phoebe said. "Let's go." The three girls grabbed their coats and Phoebe grabbed her handbag and keys as they walked out the door. They arrived at the hospital and Spencer was taken off for x-rays for her broken nose. After about an hour later the doctor decided they would have to operate to put her nose back in order. Aria and Phoebe were sitting in the waiting room.

"What exactly happened?" Aria asked looking at Phoebe.

"Well I felt the presence of someone behind me and I thought it was a demon so I turned around and kicked. Only to find out that I just kicked my daughter in the face and broke her nose," Phoebe said. Aria laughed and gave Phoebe a hug.

"Aww, nothing says mother daughter love like breaking her nose," Aria said with a laugh. Phoebe laughed.

"But I feel so bad. I broke her nose!" Phoebe said.

"And trust me she would have already forgiven you," Aria said. Aria had all the whitelighter powers as well as the powers her great grandmother had which were time travel and empathy.

"Mmm…can't help but feel bad though," Phoebe said. Aria laughed.

"She loves you and trust me she is never gonna stop loving you," Aria said. Phoebe smiled and gave her a hug.

"And I will never ever stop loving the both of you. You are both my daughters no matter what your birth certificate says," Phoebe said. Aria smiled with tears in her eyes. She took in a deep breath.

"I love you too, mom," Aria said. Phoebe looked at Aria with tears in her eyes. Aria had just called her mom. Phoebe gave her another hug. Their moment was interrupted by her cell ringing. It was Elise.

"It's Elise," Phoebe said. Aria nodded and Phoebe walked outside to take the call.

"Elise Hi," Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe where are you?" Elise asked. "I have been calling you for the past hour and a half and you haven't answered. Phoebe cringed. Woops. Phoebe hadn't heard her phone go off while she was talking to Aria or Spencer's doctor.

"Sorry Elise I didn't hear my phone," Phoebe said.

"Where are you?" Elise asked. "You were meant to be here two hours ago," Elise said. Phoebe looked at her watch. Yep it was 11am and Phoebe was meant to be at work by 9am. That reminded her she had to call the school and tell them that Aria and Spencer wouldn't be in today.

"Sorry Elise. I'm at the hospital," Phoebe answered.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Elise asked. Phoebe smiled. It was sweet the way Elise cared about her.

"I'm fine. Spencer broke her nose and has to have surgery to have it put right," Phoebe said.

"Oh. Well will you be in today?" Elise asked.

"Depends on how Spence goes but I should be in and if not I will swing by and pick up the letters and do the column at home," Phoebe said.

"Okay. Tell Spencer I hope she feels better," Elise said. "Bye Phoebe."

"Bye Elise," Phoebe said as she hung up and walked back into the waiting room. Aria was flipping through a magazine.

"Hey sweetie," Phoebe said. Aria smiled and put the magazine down.

"Argh," Aria said annoyed. Phoebe looked at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige and Piper are calling for me," Aria said. Phoebe nodded.

"Woops. We forgot to tell them didn't we?" Phoebe asked. Aria nodded a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Aria replied.

"How long have they been calling?" Phoebe asked.

"About the whole time you were on the phone with Elise. She must have called them," Aria said. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Mmm, go," Phoebe said noticing Aria getting annoyed with jingling in her head.

"Huh?" Aria asked.

"Go," Phoebe said. "Tell them we're okay and that Spencer broke her nose," Phoebe said.

"Okay two things, one do I tell them how or do I make something up and two will you call me if I'm not back when she gets out?" Aria asked. Phoebe smiled.

"Of course I will call you back and as for how…just tell what ever you want because you're going to have to make something up for how she broke her nose for your friends. I don't think they're going to believe 'my mom thought I was a demon and kicked me in the nose,'" Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Mmm, no they'd probably think we were crazy," Aria said with a laugh. "I'll go but you have to call me back AS SOON as she's out. Got it?" Aria said.

"Yes now go," Phoebe said with a laugh and Aria walked into a supply closet and orbed out. Phoebe smiled thinking about her two beautiful girls. She had watched as Spencer grew into the 15 year old today and she had watcher Aria grow from being a 5 year old into a 15 year old even though she had only lived with them since she was 8.

_**Charmed**_

_**Just before Elise rings the manor.**_

Piper was sitting in the lounge room watching Wyatt and Chris play. She heard the phone ring and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

"Hi, Piper?" Elise asked.

"Um yeah. Who's this?" Piper asked.

"Hi Piper, its Elise from the Bay Mirror. Phoebe's boss. I was just wondering if you had seen Phoebe this morning or if she was even with you," Elise said.

"Um, no, I haven't seen her this morning. Why? Isn't she at work?" Piper asked.

"No she hasn't shown up and I can't reach her on her home phone or her cell. Do you know where she might be?" Elise asked.

"No I don't. I'll have a look around for you and if I see or hear from her I'll tell her to call you," Piper said.

"Okay. Thank-you Piper," Elise said as they hung up. Piper looked around the manor before she rang Phoebe's cell. She got the message tone. Piper sighed and called Paige. She explained what Elise had said and Paige said she hadn't heard from Phoebe and that she'd be right over. Paige orbed in.

"Hey got hold of Phoebe?" Paige asked. Piper shook her head. No.

"No she isn't answering," Piper said.

"Have you tried Spence and Aria?" Paige asked.

"I was just about to," Piper said. Paige pulled out her cell.

"I'll call Spence and you call Aria?" Paige asked. Piper nodded. They both dialed the numbers.

"_Hey you've reached Spencer Halliwell. Sorry I can't take your call right now but leave your name and number and I might just get back to you. If you're lucky."_

"_Hey you've reached Aria Montgomery. Sorry I can't take your call right now but if you leave your name and number I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye."_

"Nothing?" Paige asked seeing Piper put the phone down.

"Nothing," Piper confirmed.

"Maybe we should try Coop. He might know something," Paige suggested.

"COOP!" Piper yelled and within a few seconds Coop was standing in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Coop asked. "Has something happened to Phoebe?"

"We don't know. We can't get a hold of her," Paige said.

"Well have you tried calling Aria?" Coop asked.

"Well yeah obviously," Paige said.

"No, Coop's right. We called her cell but we didn't call her. ARIA! ARIA MONGOMERY GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" Piper screamed. After a few more tries Aria finally orbed in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Paige asked angrily.

"The hospital," Aria said. Piper, Paige and Coop all shot a look at her. "What?" she asked.

"Why were you at the hospital?" Coop asked. "Is Phoebe okay?" he asked. Aria thought for a second. She could have some fun with this but that would be mean.

"Well…yes and no," Aria said. She wasn't lying. Phoebe was okay physically but mentally she felt so guilty about breaking Spencer's nose.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. Aria shrugged and orbed out.

"When I get my hands on her," Piper said. Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed Piper and Coop before orbing into a supply closet at the hospital. They walked out to see Aria walking into a room. Piper looked at Paige and then at Coop. They walked to the room and looked through the window. Phoebe was sitting next to a hospital bed where Spencer lay. Aria hugged Phoebe and then took Spencer's hand and Phoebe took the other. Piper looked at Paige again. Paige shrugged and they walked in.

"Oh my gosh!" Paige said as she saw the IV and nasal cannula (oxygen) on Spencer. "What happened?" Paige asked.

"She broke her nose," Phoebe said not looking up at her sisters and Coop. "They had to operate to put it back into place," Phoebe explained.

"How's she break her nose?" Piper asked.

"She fought a demon and vanquished it," Aria said. Spencer had all of her mom's powers as well as telekinesis and projection.

"Why didn't you just heal her?" Coop asked.

"She wanted a battle scare," Aria said. Phoebe smiled. She looked at Aria and silently thanked her. Aria smiled in response. Spencer started to stir. Phoebe stroked her cheek.

"Spence, sweetie," Phoebe said.

"Mom?" Spencer asked. Phoebe smiled.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I broke my nose," Spencer said with a smile. Phoebe laughed.

"You're going to have to call your dad and let him know you're okay," Phoebe said.

"You didn't?" Spencer asked. Phoebe looked at Aria. Spencer followed her gaze. "Aria?" Spencer asked.

"What? He called and wanted to talk to you," Aria said. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Nooo!" Spencer said. Spencer had a good relationship with her dad and spent every 4th week with him. Her dad G O'Donnell had remarried and was an actor.

"Sorry Spence but I couldn't just say 'Sorry G but Spence can't come to the phone cous she's doing homework.'" Aria said. Spence laughed. "Not exactly you is it?" Aria said.

"Heh, no," Spencer said. Spencer barely ever did her homework which was much like her mother Phoebe. Phoebe had to bribe Spence into doing her homework most times and on the rare occasion Spencer did her homework it was because she wanted something. The doctor walked in the door and looked at all the people in Spencer's room.

"There are a lot more people here than last time," she said. Spencer smiled.

"The ever growing family of Spencer Halliwell," she said proudly. Her doctor laughed.

"Good to see you are awake Spencer. How are you feeling?" her doctor asked.

"Mmm, yeah…like I broke my nose but other than that I'm fine," Spencer said with a smile. "Can I leave now?" Spencer asked. Phoebe laughed.

"Just an hour if everything goes well," her doctor said. Spencer pouted. She hated hospitals a trait she had got from her father.

"Aww come on Spencie Girl. It's just an hour," Phoebe said kissing her daughters head. Spencer pouted at Phoebe and Phoebe laughed and kissed his head.

_**Charmed**_

Spencer was released from hospital just as long as she rested. So Spence was lying on the couch against Phoebe and Aria was lying on the other couch and they were watching a movie. Aria had fallen asleep and Spencer was close to falling asleep. Phoebe was stroking her hair and was close to falling asleep herself.

Spencer's eyes closed and Phoebe smiled. She was glad her little girl was getting some rest. It had been an extremely long day. Coop hearted in behind the couch and looked at the sight in front of him. He had decided that he loved Phoebe and was ready to tell her. They had been caught making out yesterday by Spencer.That had been very interesting.

_Flashback_

_Phoebe and Coop were making out when Spencer walked into the attic. _

"_Mom, aunt Piper said you knew…" Spencer said. As she looked up she saw her mom and Coop making out. "Okay WOW!" Spencer said putting a hand over her eyes. Phoebe and Coop pull apart and Phoebe looks at who just entered. _

"_Okay I'm just going to go now," Spencer said as she walks out of the attic. Phoebe looks at Coop. That wasn't how she had planned telling her daughter she was in love with Coop._

_End Flashback._

Coop smiled at the memory. Phoebe carefully stood up and placed Spencer's head on the cushion. She pulled out her cell and dialed Piper's number.

"I'm ready," she said as soon as Piper answered. Coop watched as Phoebe made the plans to go to the manor ready to fight Billie and Christy. She hung up and turned around to see Coop.

"I'll watch them. You go," Coop said. Phoebe thanked him and left. Coop sat in the kitchen. It wasn't for half an hour that Spencer and Aria woke. Spencer looked around and saw Coop.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're mom is at the manor," Coop said. Spencer sighed.

"Ready for the ultimate battle," Aria said. Spencer nodded and walked to her room. She picked up the picture of her mom and was pulled into a vision.

_There was smoke and fire at the manor which was now in ruins. The Vision zoomed in and she saw her mom's hand poking out from rubble. Paige was squashed under a table not breathing and Piper was had a piece of wood sticking out of her side. The angle of destiny came in with Leo._

"_The Battle is over. But not as I expected," she said before leaving. Leo looks around and sees Piper and runs over to her and bursts into tears. He then goes to Phoebe and Paige and the exact same thing. They all died._

Spencer came out of the vision and fell to the floor. Aria ran over.

"Spence what happened? What did you see?" Aria asked.

"That was one of the longest visions I've had. They died Aria. We have to go warn them. Before it's too late," Spencer said.

"Okay well let's go get Coop," Aria said. "He can help us."

"Screw Coop. We have to go now!" Spencer said. "Orb us to the Manor," Spencer grabbing Aria's hand. Aria complied and they orbed just outside the manor in time to see it go up in flames.

"Nooo! Spencer cried. "We're too late!" she said as she ran into the rubble.

"Spencer!" Aria screamed running after her. Spencer saw her mom's hand and ran over.

"No!" Spencer cried as she shifted the rubble off Phoebe. She saw her mom's closed eyes and cried even harder. Her mom was gone. Aria walked over to Piper and pulled the wood out. She healed her and Piper slowly stood. Spencer stood and ran over to them.

"I, I have to fix this," she said running her fingers through her hair. "Aria, you can take me back in time right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah but how is that going to…Spence you are amazing!" Aria said when it clicked what Spencer was getting at.

"Wait what are you girls going to do?" Piper asked.

"Go back in time before Billie and Christy arrived at the manor and hopefully save Paige and Phoebe and the manor," Aria said. Spencer nodded.

"Well just be careful. Phoebe would never forgive me if something happened to you two," Piper said. Spencer nodded and hugged her aunt.

"We're going to fix this. We have to," Spencer said with tears in her eyes. Piper nodded. Aria grabbed Spencer's hand and they disappeared.

_**Charmed**_

Spencer and Aria arrived at the manor. Spencer looked around and saw that everything was different. Spencer looked at Aria.

"Why does everything look so different?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out what the date is," Spencer said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at the calendar.

June 15th 2015.

"Aria!" Spencer said. "We were meant to go back in time not go into the future!" Spencer said.

"Sorry but I wanted to go to the past too!" Aria said. Just then Piper walked out of the kitchen.

"Spencer, what are you doing back here? And Aria?" Piper asked. Spencer and Aria looked at each other.

"Just looking for mom," Spencer said with a smile. Piper sighed.

"Spence, she's been gone for nearly four years now," Piper said.

"I know…I was just looking for a photo for a school project and I knew you had really good ones of the three of you and then ones with Prue," Spencer said.

"So you came all the way back from Los Angeles for a photo?" Piper asked. Spencer nodded.

"Aria orbed me here," Spencer said.

"So you and Aria are getting on alright now then?" Piper asked.

"Um yeah," Aria said.

"Oh well it's just since Pheebs' funeral you guys haven't said more than like three words to each other. Well at least while you lived here," Piper said. "How's California?" Piper asked Aria.

"California?" she asked.

"Yeah didn't you and your brother move there?" Piper asked. Aria nodded weakly.

"Piper?" a voice asked coming in the front door.

"Kitchen," Piper replied. The mystery person walked in the kitchen and turned to look at Piper. She smiled and then frowned when she saw Spencer and Aria standing in the kitchen.

"Prue?" Spencer asked. Prue looked at Piper and then back at Spencer.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"Um Spencer," she answered. Prue looked at Piper.

"This is Spencer?" Prue asked. Piper nodded. "What's your full name?" Prue asked.

"Um Spencer Ma'Leigh Halliwell," Spencer said almost question like. Piper smiled.

"Prue, trust me, this is Spencer. Phoebe's daughter," Piper said. When she said Phoebe Spencer saw her expression change from happiness to sadness.

"Really?" Prue asked looking at Piper.

"Can't you see the similarities?" Piper asked. Prue studied Spencer and then smiled.

"Yep. You look like her," Prue said. Spencer smiled.

"Thanks," Spencer said.

"Where are you from?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"I can tell you're not from here because you two haven't spoken since the funeral and Spence, your last name isn't Halliwell anymore. Hasn't been for over a year now. You are officially Spencer Ma'Leigh O'Donnell," Piper said. Spencer looked at Aria.

"We are from 2011," Spencer said.

"The year Phoebe died," Piper said. Spencer nodded.

"That's why we're here. We're trying to save her but it looks like we went into the future instead of the past," Spencer said. Aria nodded in agreement.

"Why did you come here, to the future and how did you do it?" Prue asked.

"As for why we are here in the future, we don't know and as for how, I can time travel," Aria said. Prue nodded.

"Okay," Piper said. "I'm coming to help," Piper said.

"You don't have to come," Spencer said. "I mean we don't even know if it's going to work and I really don't want to get your hopes up," Spencer said.

"Spence, it's been hard since she died and if this can bring her back then I'm helping," Piper said. She had determination written all over her face.

"How has it been exactly? I mean what happened? With me and with Aria and you and Leo and Henry and Prue?" Spencer asked. Piper looked at Spencer and gestured to go to the lounge room to sit down.

"Well, you, you, do you really wanna know?" Piper asked. Spencer nodded. She looked at Aria who nodded as well. They had both lost someone they cared about. It may have been worse for Spencer but for Aria she lost another mom.

"Well Spence, after we told you, you didn't say a word, didn't cry, didn't do anything really. You were here but you weren't here. You spent every waking moment in your room. We couldn't get a word out of you which was what caused a fight between you and Aria. After the funeral G took you to LA to live with him and Kenzi. Before you left you stopped using your powers and you just stopped everything," Piper said. Spencer had tears in her eyes.

"Aria after your fight with Spencer you just stopped everything as well. Your brother came back and you left with him to live in California with your aunty or something and we haven't heard from you since. Well the occasional e-mail every couple of months but other than that we don't hear from you. You always asked how Spencer was and you always asked how we were and I knew, know that you still care for us all. You stopped using your powers and just gave up on magic. You gave up on magic the day Spencer couldn't bring Phoebe back," Piper said. Both Spencer and Aria had tears in their eyes. Piper looked at them and kept going.

"Well as for Leo and I, well Leo came back and the angel of destiny said that the battle was over but not as she expected. We didn't think much about it but after a year or so we started to think about it more and Paige and I tried going back in time and nothing would work," Piper said.

"Wait Paige?" Aria asked looking at Spencer. "She's alive?" Piper nodded.

"Well yeah," Piper said. "Isn't she in your world?" Piper asked. Spencer looked at the ground.

"I never checked," Spencer said.

"How could you not have checked?" Prue asked. "She's your aunt!"

"Yeah and my mum was dead! Sorry for not thinking clearly!" Spencer said.

"That's no excuse!" Prue said.

"Do you even care? Do you even care that my mom, your sister died?" Spencer accused.

"Of course I do!" Prue yelled at her.

"Well you have a damn funny way of showing it! I may have been young, but to me it looked like you never cared," Spencer said as she stood up.

"Spence," Aria said. "Stop. This isn't making anything better. I know you miss your mom and you want to bring her back but fighting isn't going to help!" Aria said. Spencer looked at Aria and then back at Prue. She sat down on the couch and looked at Piper.

"How is she here anyway?" Spencer asked.

"The elders brought her and Andy back as a reward," Piper said.

"For loosing a sister?" Spencer asked.

"They replaced her?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. They didn't give her to us. We had to find her. I saw her across the street one day and boom," Piper said. Spencer looked at quizzically.

"And Boom?" she asked. Piper shrugged. Spencer laughed.

"Anyway she and Andy didn't remember us and no one remembered their death and we had to create a potion so they could remember," Piper said.

"So if I fix this and get mom back, will Prue come back because mom would be so stoked," Spencer said. Piper looked at Prue.

"What will happen?" Piper asked.

"I honestly don't know. You'd think it would still happen but who would know with the elders," Prue said.

"Well I love you both but I think I have to go save my mom right about now so Aria, let's go," Spencer said as she took Aria's hand and then they were gone.

_**Charmed.**_

They arrived at the Condo this time and Spencer looked at Aria. The year was 2011 just it had been when the girls left that morning. Spencer walked out of the kitchen and looked at Aria. Spencer was lying on the couch with her mom and Aria was lying on the opposite couch. Both girls asleep.

"Come on Spencer we have to go to the manor," Aria said as she grabbed her hand and orbed them to the manor. The arrived in the lounge room of the manor where Piper and Paige were.

"Spencer? What are you girls doing here?" Paige asked.

"We have to stop you from the battle. Billie and Christy get the hollow at the same time," Spencer said.

"What how do you know that?" Piper asked.

"Because we came from the future. After the battle where, where mom died," Spencer said.

"What?" Paige asked. "Pheebs, she, she dies?" Paige asked again. Aria nodded.

"That's why we're here you have to somehow stop this from happening," Aria said. Just then Billie walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer asked with clenched teeth.

"I came to apologize. You see I'm from the future and I don't want the result we got. I don't want to loose you guys or Christy," Billie said.

"Well it's a little late for that," Aria said.

"Where is Christy?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Probably at Magic School trying to find a way to kill you," Billie said.

"Well that makes you feel better doesn't it," Piper said sarcastically.

"I'm here to help," Billie said. "I know where she's going to be," Billie said. Spencer looked at Aria and mouthed the words 'GET MOM' to her and she was gone for few a minute or two before appearing with Phoebe.

"What is she doing here?" Phoebe asked looking at Billie.

"Trying to help. Come on just follow me," Billie said as she projected herself to Magic school where Christy, Domain and the Triad were talking.

"What, what are you doing here?" Christy asked. Piper blew up the Triad and then Domain. Billie looked at Christy.

"I, I don't understand," Christy said.

"It's over Christy, please, please just come home," Billie pleaded with her sister. Christy made a fire ball and sent it towards Billie. Billie sent it back to protect herself taking out her sister in the mean time. Billie collapsed to the ground in tears. They returned to the manor a short time later and Aria looked up from her spot on the couch to see Phoebe standing with them.

"PHOEBE!" She said as she raced over and hugged Phoebe. Spencer stood back and looked at the picture before running to the bathroom where she was promptly sick. She had locked the door so that they couldn't get in and she was using her blocking power to stop them from orbing in.

Phoebe raced to the bathroom door.

"Spence," Phoebe said as she knocked on the door. "Spence sweetie what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Spencer looked at the door before she was sick again. Phoebe was knocking on the door for a full ten minutes before Spencer let her in. Phoebe looked at her baby girl. She had tears running down her cheeks and she looked so pale. Phoebe pulled her in for a hug after shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Shh, what's wrong baby girl?" Phoebe asked as she kissed Spencer's head.

"I came so close to loosing you and when Aria and I went to the future, we had lost you and I, I don't know what I would do without you mom. You are my world, you mean everything to me and I never, ever want to loose you," Spencer said as she clung to her mom. Phoebe kissed her head and sighed.

"You're never going to loose me Spence. I will always be here for you. One way or another," Phoebe said as she smiled at her daughter. Spencer smiled back. She never want to loose her mom. Ever.


End file.
